


Sleipnir's Mothers

by hypatia



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Loki passed the time before Sleipnir was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir's Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for years.  
> Thanks to Wired for the beta!

In a secluded glade a young woman is riding a mare in slow circles. Her hands are tangled in the mare’s mane. It wears no bridle, bit or saddle. She rides astride, her skirts flowing around her. The mare is heavily pregnant.

The woman’s eyes are closed and her expression is blissful. She pushes her blonde hair back from her face and moans softly. The horse changes to a gentle trot and the woman leans forward, breathing heavily. She cries out and collapses forward, arms around the mare’s neck. The horse stops and looks back fondly at its rider.

Sigyn slides off the mare and hangs on its neck. The horse’s back is wet from more than just sweat. “Oh husband," she murmurs into its ear “we must do this more often.”


End file.
